


Ittoqqortoormiit

by Damien



Series: Magnetic Course. [9]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Angst, Douglas is a shithead in this fic, M/M, Teen for angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Damien
Summary: Douglas Richardson has never set out to intentionally hurt an undeserving person, but yet, here he is.





	Ittoqqortoormiit

The worry lines on Douglas's face deepened with each flight, a look of anxiety etched deeply every second he wasn't being looked at by the object of his affection. The already bony Captain had seemingly started somehow eating less, almost skeletal. The look of childlike glee in his eyes has been replaced with the steeliness of a professional, without the income to back it up. The false confidence that Douglas always adored is replaced with anxiety and indifference, to the point that Martin even asks him to play Captain for their passengers. Nothing in his past has prepared Douglas for the biting feeling of guilt eating away at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Martin/Angst or Martin/Pain are my OTP.


End file.
